


The Amaris: How to Share an Angel

by kataangfanficer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Bisexuality, Cheating, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Love Triangles, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: The Amaris have an interest in Dr. Ziegler, and they each have to deal with it in their own way.





	1. A Casual Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! This will eventually contain incest. I mean no disrespect to these fine fictional characters. If fictional incest isn’t your thing (very understandable), please look away. Or at the very least, read with caution and be prepared to throw your computer or mobile device out the nearest window when things get offensive.
> 
> Also, I have a difficult time keeping track of all the Overwatch lore, even after going through a lot of it. I did my best to stay vague with certain things and explain away any discrepancies. But in the end, I didn’t concern myself too much with the exact timeline.
> 
> What I originally meant to be a one-off just to get it out of my system, quickly turned into an extensive love triangle saga with 10+ chapters planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 17  
> Angela 22  
> Ana 45

It had been obvious all night. Not even just all night, it’d been obvious for years. Fareeha had only kept herself in a willful pool of denial. Dr. Angela Ziegler and her mom acted as if they were a couple, and yet there had been no formal announcement. The signs were there, but no one spoke of it. Angela and Ana either thought Fareeha and the rest of Overwatch were too stupid to catch on, or they thought their relationship was too obvious to even require an announcement. At the very least, everyone had known about Angela’s crush on Ana for years. Filling in the rest shouldn’t be so hard.

Fareeha, Angela, and Ana were spending the evening together at the Amari household. Ana had decided to cook for them. Sometimes Fareeha forgot cooking was on the long list of skills her mom could show off. Ana didn’t always have the time to do it, but from time to time she’d surprise everyone and act like what she made was nothing special. Fareeha and Angela helped when she asked for it, but otherwise they simply hovered around the kitchen as the three of them chatted. Ana claimed the dish was something she made for Fareeha all the time when she was a kid, but Fareeha didn’t recognize the name or have any nostalgic feelings attached the smells.

To be fair, Fareeha paid more attention to Angela than the cooking. The doctor wore a grey turtleneck and jeans. She always looked so regal in the simplest attire, and it made Fareeha feel like a slob in her black tank top and gym shorts: her idea of casual.

The one thing spoiling the evening for Fareeha was the chemistry between her mom and Angela. Their behavior screamed date night. But if that were the case, why would they invite her? Maybe there was nothing “obvious” about their behavior. Maybe Fareeha was overanalyzing details that mattered to her. She’d had a crush on Angela since they met, and no one seemed to pick up on it, thankfully. There was no teasing from anyone, no nods or winks of acknowledgment. To everyone else they were simply friends.

And yet despite her familiarity with Angela, Fareeha’s nerves were always there, waiting for her to make a mistake. She was incredibly self-conscious and always assumed everyone could see it. Maybe they did and were just being polite. This kind of doubt tortured Fareeha. Was she better at hiding her feelings than she thought, or did Angela and her mom just not take those feelings into consideration? A childhood crush shouldn’t interfere with two adults getting together. But Fareeha wasn’t a child anymore, not really. That was the problem.

Perhaps Fareeha read too much into her mom’s body language when Angela was around. Ana was an expressive woman. Not everything had to be an attempt at flirting. And Angela was so sweet and kind to everyone. Even her sass had sweetness behind it. Just because she laughed at someone’s joke, didn’t mean she wanted to get in their pants. Fareeha began to suspect she was projecting her own feelings onto the situation. 

She craved the relationship (platonic or otherwise) that Angela and her mother had. Her own relationship with Angela held a special place in her heart, but it wasn’t the same. Even as Fareeha grew up, there remained a “big-sister little-sister” vibe between them. Nearly being an adult failed to close that gap. Becoming anything more to Angela felt impossible, but Fareeha needed to stop assuming the worst. If things didn’t work out the way she wanted, their friendship should be enough. But Fareeha still felt the need to try, and by “try” she meant actually do something. Daydreaming didn’t count.

“I’ll compliment her new haircut,” she thought, trying to be as strategic as possible. “Not in a pickup line sort of way, just as a friend. It’s a starting point at least. Something like that wouldn’t sound strange coming from me, right?”

By the time Fareeha had worked up the nerve, her mom beat her to the punch.

“By the way, I love what you’ve done with your hair.” Ana casually touched Angela’s blonde locks. Her execution was flawless. Whether they were a couple or not, Ana had natural charisma: something she didn’t pass on to Fareeha. The younger Amari wasn’t exactly awkward, but she had to work for her social skills. And in this case, it cost her.

The three of them usually spent time together in larger gatherings or separate one-on-one outings. Hanging out like this rarely happened, and Fareeha couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel. Was this really supposed to be a date? Did they only invite her because they didn’t know how to get her to leave? 

Fareeha wished she could simply ask, but that would be beyond awkward. Ana was old enough to be Angela’s mother, and Angela already looked quite young for her age. If they were dating, that could be why they kept it a secret. But if they weren’t, Fareeha’s question might come off as creepy and out of nowhere. She’d essentially be asking her mother if she was into women half her age. Not the kind of thing she wanted to imply if she were wrong.

Ana was openly bisexual, but she never really talked about women in front of Fareeha. She’d make comments about plenty of men she was attracted to and joke about casual flings she had or wanted to have. Fareeha couldn’t help but feel her mom wasn’t completely comfortable with liking women, which didn’t seem like her. Everyone knew she was attracted to them, but she never shared any details beyond that. Once again, there was probably no big reason; Fareeha was only indulging in her habit of overanalyzing. But whatever Ana’s reasons, Fareeha subconsciously kept her own sexuality to herself as a result.

She remembered how uneventful her own coming out was. Ana took no issue with it, of course. But there had been real no mention of it since then. Fareeha never had any girlfriends, and any relationship advice Ana gave was broad and thrown into larger and mostly unrelated conversations. Fareeha loved her mom and derived a lot of her confidence from her, and part of her needed Ana’s acceptance to manifest itself as enthusiasm rather than borderline indifference. She craved having at least one moment where her mom pointed to a girl and commented on her looks or gave Fareeha some truly personal advice about how to approach her. Ana’s strength and compassion guided Fareeha through so much. But now in her late teens, Fareeha realized she may have grown overly dependent.

Now if Ana were truly ashamed of being interested in women, why was she so physically affectionate towards Angela? And why did she come out as bisexual in the first place? Why was it so hard for Fareeha to just ask these things? The truth was, their relationship had been somewhat strained since Ana forbade Fareeha from joining Overwatch. Fareeha had always felt comfortable sharing secrets with her mom when she was a kid, but little Fareeha had changed. Maybe this distance and confusion was just a natural part of growing up. As dedicated to honor and duty as Ana was, she wasn’t perfect, and Fareeha saw the cracks.

She outgrew plenty of things in the last few years: some of them very private. She used to masturbate while looking at photos of Angela. After a while, it ended up feeling disrespectful. She still fantasized about her and made clear images in her head, but it didn’t feel like it was crossing the same line as an actual photo. Lately, her favorite fantasy was imagining Angela sneaking into her room at night and waking her up with angelic kisses between her legs. It was simple and easy to replicate the setting. But that fact alone made Fareeha uncomfortable any time Angela visited her room. It was like being caught at the crime scene.

“Is it alright if Fareeha drinks with us tonight?” asked Angela.

“Only if you want to file the report yourself,” answered Ana.

Angela looked worried and clung to the wine bottle, unsure if she should bother with drinks at all now. But a hearty laugh from Ana let her know she was fine.

“I’ve already told you I don’t mind,” she said, giving Angela a look of pity. “You shouldn’t let my teasing trick you so easily, dear.”

“Right. Sorry,” said Angela. She set three wine glasses down with confidence.

“Are you comfortable drinking with company over?” ask Ana.

“It’s fine,” said Fareeha, trying to act as cool as possible. She was still very self-conscious of her gym shorts.

“She’s only tried it around me,” said Ana.

“I said it’s fine, Mum.” Fareeha didn’t mean to sound like a teenager annoyed with her parent, but that’s exactly what she was in that moment. Being around Angela threw her off balance.

\------------------------------------

Angela was fully aware that Ana saw other people while they were together, almost exclusively men as far as she knew. The young doctor saw it as an open and modern relationship. 

If Ana was being perfectly honest, it took a couple years before she truly fell for Angela. At first, she was just happy to fuck the cute new recruit that obviously had a thing for her. She found the little doctor’s genius intriguing. 

For a few years before her real duties at Overwatch began, Angela often trained at their facilities and practically served as Fareeha’s babysitter. Fareeha wasn’t young enough to need one though, and that quickly became the favorite joke amongst Ana and the rest of her inner circle. Fareeha was like Angela’s shadow during their free time. When Angela was done with her lab work, Fareeha was there. When Angela was making a sandwich, Fareeha was there. But no one saw it for the “love at first sight” crush that it was. And yet, Angela’s interest in her little shadow’s mom wasn’t lost on anyone.

Angela lost her parents years ago, so Ana initially couldn’t tell how Angela felt about her. Did she see her as a parental figure? A role model? A friend? A crush? Eventually, Ana would deduct that it was a combination of all of those things, which helped solidify their bond. And their bond took hold swiftly.

When Angela had joined, Fareeha was receiving her schooling at Overwatch’s headquarters. She had private lessons with various teachers throughout the day. And when she was done, Angela would walk her home. When Angela eventually graduated from trainee and “babysitter,” she spent more time with Ana. And Ana was impressed with more than her medical skills. Despite her heroic reputation, Ana was no angel. Once Angela truly caught her eye, the “young enough to be my daughter” stigma wore off rather quickly. It only took a few weeks of private get-togethers (of course they didn’t call them dates) for Ana to grow especially fond of the doctor. Still, Ana wanted to wait until Angela was at least twenty before getting involved with her. She got close to reaching that goal but ultimately failed.

It turned out Angela was a prodigy in the field of medicine as well as the bedroom. Ana never would have guessed that she had been Angela’s first. Angela didn’t even tell her until the end of their first night together. Ana was torn between feeling proud and guilty for unknowingly taking this sweet girl’s virginity. Assuming she considered intense oral stimulation as a form of losing one’s virginity, which she did.

Ana made it clear from the beginning that Angela wouldn’t be her only lover. Angela was too starstruck to care. From the outside, it might seem like Ana wanted to use Angela as just another escape from her duties. But she had immense respect for the young doctor. And once Ana had to share Angela with someone else, she realized how strong her feelings really were.

Reinhardt was the one person Ana trusted this information with, so much so that she invited him to a special threesome. Ana worried asking Angela to participate would destroy their relationship, but she couldn’t resist. Luckily for her, Angela was extremely enthusiastic about the idea. Later that day, she brought a bag full of condoms and lube to Ana’s room. It may have been overkill, but she had personal access to such things.

“You forgot the streamers and balloons,” Ana laughed.

Reinhardt’s presence ended up grating on Ana’s nerves. Seeing Angela with him was different than she expected. She let him. She watched. She helped. She was aroused. But she didn’t completely like it. Seeing Angela happy was what helped her get through the ordeal: the ordeal she set up.

After that, Ana and Angela became a more official yet private couple. Ana was incapable of giving up her extra relationships altogether, but Angela was the one she chose to be with on a more personal and meaningful level. Making it public still felt inappropriate. Reinhardt thought it was silly of her to do that to Angela, but he agreed to the secrecy.

\------------------------------------

“We must decide on a date,” said Angela.

They had moved on in their evening. Fareeha went off to her room, and now the secret couple was alone in Ana’s room. The two of them started off with innocent conversation in the living room so Fareeha wouldn’t catch on. But once they figured she was asleep, they snuck off to more private quarters. And of course, they took the wine along with them. Luckily for them, the walls were thick.

“I think we’re close enough,” said Ana. “It’s a private anniversary anyway.”

“But I’d like a more permanent day.”

“Fine. We’ll say…the fifth.”

“That was the first day you took me to bed,” laughed Angela. She remembered the specifics of those days much better than Ana. “Why not pick the day of our first date?”

“Which one counted as the first date?”

“When we ate lunch together for the first time,” said Angela with a big smile.

“Fareeha was there.”

“It was still lovely. I was so nervous though.”

“I did not think of that as a romantic date. Not in the slightest. You were a new recruit that spent time with my daughter, and we happened to eat lunch together.”

“But it meant a lot to me at the time.” Angela rested her head on Ana’s shoulder.

“But you want a day to mark our anniversary, correct? I can barely separate that lunch from any other. I wasn’t even interested in you yet.”

“Yes you were,” said Angela, poking Ana’s nose.

“No I was not, child. No need to rewrite history.”

“Where would you mark the date?”

“I already said the fifth.”

“But that wasn’t our first date,” Angela pouted.

“Our date on the fifth at least had a more definitive outcome.”

Angela lifted her head and kissed her favorite lady. The tipsy doctor was still holding her wine glass, and the inevitable happened. It was an accident, but some wine ended up on poor Ana’s pants. She jerked away from the kiss and quickly grabbed Angela’s hand to steady her.

“Sorry,” said Angela.

“You did that on purpose.”

“No, no, no. I didn’t.” Angela was telling the truth, but she sounded so guilty.

Ana sighed and pulled off her pants. “Happy?”

“I said I didn’t mean to,” laughed Angela. “But…” Staring at Ana’s thighs, the poor girl lost her train of thought.

Ana placed a finger on Angela’s chest, signaling her to move back. Ana got up to take care of her stained pants but didn’t bother to grab a new pair. She sat back down and took the wine glass from Angela’s delicate fingers.

“Enough of that I think,” said Ana. On a typical day, Ana could be a huge tease when she wanted to be. Sometimes her young friend had to be the one to rein her in. But once alcohol entered the mix, Ana took it upon herself to be the “mature” one. It didn’t take much to drive Angela over the edge.

Ana placed the wine glass carefully on an end table.

“I suppose I can forgive you for staining my pants if you…” She resisted making a crude wet panties joke. Thankfully, Angela got the message before she made it.

Like a giddy child on Christmas, Angela sprung into action. She didn’t bother to take off Ana’s panties. She knew she liked it this way. Angela tickled Ana’s clit with her nose before attending to her needy lips. She could feel the texture of Ana’s hair trapped under the tight surface of her panties: the “boring black pair” Angela teased her about. She ran the full width of her tongue along the smooth path as she gently squeezed her lover’s thighs. Ana leaned her head back and let Angela do her work. She’d never been with someone who got it so right.

This was what Fareeha saw when she peaked through the door, which Angela had forgotten to shut all the way after bringing in the wine. The last bit of hope Fareeha had was destroyed. Angela was taken, and she was with her mom of all people.

Seeing something this blatant made their relationship more real to her, and that should have been enough. Fareeha should have had the maturity to walk away and accept it. It was embarrassing and not something she ever wanted to see, but they were adults. It wasn’t the end of the world, no matter how much it felt like it. She should have just left. But it was as if her mind needed constant reminding that this was happening, so she stared.

Maybe she was just looking at it wrong. Crazy misunderstandings happened all the time. Maybe Angela dropped something, and she was simply taking a really long time to pick it up. And the thing she dropped just happened to be between her mom’s legs. They weren’t even naked. Nothing was going on. Then Fareeha noticed her mom’s lack of pants.


	2. Thirsty

Fareeha made the most silent and passive aggressive walk back to her room that she could. She flung herself onto her bed, shoved in her earbuds, and blasted some music. The intense vibrations failed to drown out what she’d just witnessed. In a fit of pure angst, she pulled out her small collection of Angela photos. She glared at them, unable to decide whether she wanted to shred them or touch herself out of spite.

She felt like pure trash for being so immature about this, but letting her emotions out quietly and privately was the best option at the moment. Thankfully, there were no tears yet. That would be too much. She felt like crying, but for now she settled with brooding. 

Her anger rushed around and crashed in her mind without a precise point of direction. Being angry with Angela wasn’t fair, and expecting Angela to automatically return her own secret feelings was ridiculous. Being angry at her mom would make her naïve. Ana wasn’t just a mother. She was an attractive woman that knew what she wanted, which is exactly what Fareeha wanted to be herself. How could she hold that against Ana? Fareeha could be annoyed that they were stupid enough to leave the door open while she was down the hall, but it was almost funny. If it had been anyone other than Angela, Fareeha would still be embarrassed but more ready to laugh at her mom’s drunk antics.

All that was left was for her to be angry with herself. She held onto this crush for so long without doing anything about it. She never told anyone, and she wasn’t able to let it go. It should have died as a childhood crush years ago. But it was impossible to erase that image of Angela as her imaginary girlfriend.

Fareeha wasn’t naïve enough to ignore the awkward gap in their age, at least not anymore. She was close to officially being an adult, and she liked to think she wasn’t completely childish in Angela’s eyes. But maybe Fareeha tried too hard to act cool around her. There were so many cringe inducing moments tucked away in the back of her mind. She had to remind herself those memories couldn’t be as bad as she remembered. Angela never seemed annoyed or embarrassed by anything Fareeha did; she wouldn’t fake politeness. And it’s not like her mom had picked up on anything. 

But how many years would it take for that difference in age to become irrelevant? Already being taller than Angela only made it harder. Some people even thought Fareeha looked older than her, or at least the same age. But Fareeha couldn’t shake off the fact that she wasn’t mature enough for Angela. And while she was driving herself crazy over that troublesome five year gap, her mom had no problem at all with the twenty-plus years she had on Angela.

In the end, she was at least somewhat satisfied that her instincts were right. Angela and her mom were a couple. She wasn’t overanalyzing things as much as she thought, at least in this case.

She put the photos back in their hiding spot and stared at the ceiling instead. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in her room, and not a single tear blurred her vision. Her window for a proper night’s sleep had passed her by. Flipping through her music, she stopped at a more upbeat song and continued to stare at the ceiling.

\------------------------------------

“I need some water. Be right back,” said Angela, stretching her arms over her head as she stumbled towards the door. The fact that it was open was still lost on both of them.

“Still that thirsty, huh?” Ana rested her chin in her hand and smirked.

Angela laughed, but not because she got the joke. Her drunk stroll down the hall was almost like a graceful dance. She managed to make it down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, swaying and humming to herself. Dear little Fareeha almost went unnoticed. She was pouring herself a glass of water, but for a moment she blended in with the kitchen appliances. There was only one small light on: just enough to keep Angela from tripping. It was the sound of the water pouring that caught her attention. She didn’t seem surprised to see Fareeha standing there. The tired girl stood very still, not knowing how to react to Angela’s sudden presence.

“Thank you,” said Angela, in the most genuinely grateful voice.

She took the glass of water out of Fareeha’s grasp as if she had appeared out of nowhere and poured it just for her. Fareeha just looked at her. Before Angela drank it, she realized what she’d done and laughed.

“Sorry, sweetie.” She handed the glass of water back to Fareeha and began to pour herself one.

She hadn’t called Fareeha “sweetie” in years, at least since she was 12. She meant nothing by it, but hearing it tonight made Fareeha feel so low.

“It’s alright,” she said, trying so hard not to sound hurt or annoyed.

Fareeha subconsciously straightened her back and puffed out her chest. She reminded herself not to blame Angela. But the most Fareeha could do was feel indifferent, which was better than contempt at least.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” asked Angela.

“I was already down here…” That came out ruder than Fareeha meant it to, but Angela didn’t seem to notice.

Neither of them acknowledged Angela’s lack of pants, but Fareeha hated that she wasn’t able to enjoy it. And despite the doctor’s good nature, Fareeha felt uncomfortable around her when she was drunk. It created another level of separation between them. She wished Angela would just leave, partially to end the awkwardness but also to make sure Angela got up the stairs safely. Fareeha was upset with her mom for letting Angela come down here alone.

They both stood their sipping their water. Suddenly, Angela seemed excited.

“Eyebrows!” she gasped.

“Hm?”

“The way you raised your eyebrows just now. You looked liked Ana—your mum.”

Completely involuntarily, Fareeha raised her eyebrows in response. She immediately covered them with her hand as if she’d been caught naked.

“Really?” She didn’t know what else to say.

Angela got up close, putting her hand against Fareeha’s cheek. Having to look up at her emphasized the height difference they both seemed to forget. Angela examined Fareeha’s face like she’d never actually looked at it before. Fareeha stood completely still, once again hating that she couldn’t enjoy what was happening.

Angela pulled away and smiled. “You’re on your way to becoming such a pretty lady.”

The compliment nearly killed Fareeha.

“Thanks.”


	3. Breakfast

Fareeha watched her mom’s every movement, trying to pick up any differences. But Ana had no obvious tells. If Fareeha hadn’t seen it, there’d be nothing to give away what happened last night: no signs of a hangover, no sudden smiling, no random blushing. It was just another morning.

Fareeha sat by herself at the table, doing her best to go through the motions of her morning routine. She’d barely slept, and her stomach couldn’t handle food at the moment. She sat there feeling empty, while Ana busied herself with various things. Her mom always ate so fast, but she’d hang around while Fareeha finished. Ana was too much of a morning person. Fareeha tried her best to hide how much it annoyed her, but the early hours amplified Ana’s usually harmless habits.

Although it was the norm, Fareeha couldn’t help but feel anxious when her mom kept her uniform on at home. She even wore her beret. She looked good, and it wasn’t a completely formal look. But in those clothes, there was an impending sense that Ana was about to rush out the door at any moment. Bringing her dishes over to the sink might as well be her rushing off to war.

“Eat up,” said Ana, glancing over her shoulder.

Already having a dirty mind didn’t do Fareeha any favors today. Now all she could think about was her mom saying those same words to Angela. Fareeha hadn’t heard anything like that last night, but she wouldn’t put it past her mom. And now that image returned. She’d done such a good job of repressing it too, something she’d probably have to do for the rest of her life. That brief image of her crush on her knees, eating pussy: it was something she’d fantasized about for years. And she caught a glimpse of the real thing but from the wrong angle. It was as if a magic genie had granted her wish, but she hadn’t been specific enough. 

Now she was stuck with that wonderful yet terrible image. Thankfully, it was more suggestive than graphic. It could have been worse. But she knew she’d probably never be able to fantasize about Angela again, which was probably for the best. Fate stepped in to cut her off. It kicked her on her ass and shouted “NO!”

“You won’t be staying here forever, you know,” said Ana, almost out of nowhere.

The reminder instantly left a pit in Fareeha’s already hollow stomach. This wasn’t what she needed right now. Following in her mother’s footsteps and keeping the world safe weren’t her only reasons for wanting to join Overwatch. Now she had friends and a routine that she’d gotten used to. Throwing that away to please her mom felt like such a waste.

“Maybe it’s my fault for letting you have your schooling here,” said Ana, continuing her thought as if Fareeha wasn’t even there.

Fareeha stared at her plate like a picky child, while Ana cleaned up the kitchen. Without a response from Fareeha, Ana’s attempt at a conversation fizzled out. A quick glance at this setup would invoke the image of a normal single mother preparing breakfast for her daughter on a typical morning, rather than an increasingly rare occasion between a mother and daughter at a special task force headquarters. There would be phases that lasted maybe a week or so where Ana would be around quite often. It used to feel like Fareeha’s version of summer break, but the joy only lasted so long.

Ana’s version of going to the office was her throwing herself into extreme danger. She always came back, but Fareeha still worried. She didn’t admit it, but one reason she wanted to join Overwatch was to watch her mom’s back. Not that they would always be together, but any chance would ease Fareeha’s mind. Getting used to Ana’s absence did nothing to comfort Fareeha’s lonely nights, and that drawn out and long term concern sometimes took the form of indifference or contempt.

“You could always move closer to your father.” Ana tried again at some conversation. “I’m sure there are opportunities there.”

“You make it sound like I have other goals.”

“Well, I know you’ll think of something, and your father will be more than willing to help you get started.”

Ana and her husband had split up years ago. There was no animosity, just an understanding that their lifestyle choices didn’t mesh. Fareeha took it quite hard, and she hated seeing her dad leave. She wondered how he’d take the news that Ana was sleeping with a woman half her age. He’d probably just roll his eyes and keep his true feelings to himself.

“You might meet some nice Canadian boy, settle down, start a family…”

Fareeha had never expressed any interest in starting a family, or boys for that matter.

Hopefully getting on with her day and falling back into her routine would help distract her. Telling herself that nothing had really changed helped at first, but Ana bringing up her future was a cruel reminder that everything might actually change. Fareeha took a few bites of her breakfast, playing with her fork as she chewed. She still wasn’t hungry. And as good as it was, she was indifferent to the taste at the moment. Sometimes chewing helped her think. 

What was losing Angela as a crush compared to no longer seeing her at all? And what did it matter if Fareeha was suddenly more aware of her mom’s sexual habits? There was a chance her time with her was about to become even more scarce.

Fareeha glared at her mom. She wanted to stand up and dive off of the table to hug her from behind, like when she used to play with her on the couch as a kid. Why couldn’t things just stay this way? It was far from perfect, but it was close enough. Despite her sudden need for affection, she also wanted to run up and punch her mom in the back of the head. The only reason things were going to change was because of Ana pushing so much guilt onto her. 

Defying her mom and joining Overwatch would be easy. Ana couldn’t actually stop her. But Fareeha was so terrified of disappointing her that moving away actually seemed like the less terrible option. It wouldn’t really be joining Overwatch, not in the sense she wanted. The entire experience would be so tainted. Everyone else would be thrilled, but Ana’s disapproval alone would make her feel like an outcast.

Ana finally sat down, helping herself to a free sample of Fareeha’s breakfast. Ana gave her that charming grin of hers. Fareeha’s expression naturally softened. She continued to eat. Ana said something, but Fareeha only half heard it. A sudden thought occurred to her. If she joined Overwatch, she wouldn’t be watching her mom’s back. She’d be in the way. As dutiful as she was, Ana’s emotions were more than capable of getting the better of her. Fareeha witnessed that first hand. If she joined Overwatch, Ana would be distracted. Whether she sucked it up and accepted it or not, Fareeha knew she’d be a detriment to Ana’s career and maybe even her safety.

“Mhm,” answered Fareeha, hoping her agreement made sense to whatever her mom had just said.

“And her butt looked great too,” said Ana.

Fareeha looked up at her mother with complete shock. Ana laughed and leaned forward.

“I was only commenting on her new haircut. That last part was to make sure you weren’t ignoring me.”


	4. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 18  
> Angela 23  
> Ana 46

Fareeha did end up leaving. Ana held her tongue but couldn’t hide her disappointment. Her daughter had chosen to join the Egyptian military. It wasn’t Overwatch, but it wasn’t a low key life in Canada either. It felt like cheating, but Fareeha preferred it over what she saw as her alternatives.

Their last few months together were cold and distant. Morning meals went from rare to conveniently nonexistent. Fareeha’s studies were over, so she spent her time at the gym or brooding in her room. On the few occasions Ana was actually home, Fareeha would make sure she only came out when absolutely necessary. She’d even delay using the bathroom if she heard her walking around. Even through the dense walls, Ana always sounded happier on the other side. Not having to look at her disappointment of a daughter was all it took, or at least that’s what Fareeha assumed. At the very least, this growing tension would make it easier to leave Overwatch behind.

A couple younger Overwatch recruits had recently left too, moving on to different career paths. Saying goodbye to them helped prepare Fareeha for the inevitable full scale goodbye she’d have to make soon enough. Overwatch’s team was small, so every change in personnel left a noticeable vacancy. Fareeha had been around long enough to feel like an unofficial member to most of them. She’d been there longer than some official members. Reinhardt especially, he’d never admit it to Ana, but he had been rooting for Fareeha to join. He and Ana rarely kept secrets from each other. But when it came to her parenting, Reinhardt knew when to back off.

Ana’s coldness subconsciously extended to Angela. Their dates became left frequent, and they rarely met at the Amari quarters. They’d only been physical once since Fareeha’s announcement, and that was just a quick romp in the ladies’ room at the lab. Ana was unusually rough that day, spanking and squeezing poor Angela’s butt like it was a stress ball. 

Angela knew exactly what was going on, but she also felt it wasn’t her place to intervene. As much as she wanted to, Angela wouldn’t even talk to Fareeha about it. She gave her friend the most neutral response to the news as she could. Or at least she tried, before giving Fareeha a quick hug. But a knowing glance between them had filled in the gaps. Angela had assumed Ana would take the news better than she did. 

Juggling this unexpected tension with her work tired the doctor out, and then there was the general secrecy of her relationship with Ana. It no longer thrilled her as it once did. The awkwardness around Reinhardt didn’t help either. He was such a sweet man, and that one night they spent with Ana took an unwanted turn. The sex itself wasn’t the issue. It was Ana’s sudden and obvious jealousy: the jealousy that gradually seemed more and more like hypocrisy over the years. 

Angla wasn’t the naïve new recruit crushing on Captain Amari anymore. The secrecy began to feel so forced and artificial. Ana could have her little flings; Angela just wanted a real girlfriend. She wanted to tell people. Having to hold back physical affection in public was difficult for her. Ana got away with it because she tended to be like that with most people she was close with, whether she was sleeping with them or not. 

Their friends could tell Angela was interested in Ana, and Ana sleeping around was common knowledge. So it was likely a decent number of them could put two and two together. That didn’t stop Ana from being adamant about the continued secrecy. An “open” and “modern” relationship didn’t offend Angela. But as much as she loved and respected Ana, she sometimes worried that she was just another fling to her.

A week before Fareeha was due to leave, Ana stopped by Angela’s quarters. The young doctor lived in the small barracks used for newer recruits, which was emptier than usual after the latest absences. Ana of course had full access to any part of the complex she wanted, which had made her private fun with Angela much more convenient. 

She stumbled into Angela’s room, waking the sleepy doctor. Angela was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and her underwear. Her messy blonde hair jolted up from the book she was using as a pillow.

“Ana?”

“Everyone can hate me now,” said Ana, sitting on the edge of Angela’s bed. Like most occasions, Ana wore her uniform. But she lacked her usual tidiness.

“Who hates you?” asked Angela in a hesitantly playful tone. Ana sneaking into her room wasn’t that unusual. But even through her drowsiness, poor Angela knew something upsetting was imminent.

“You…Fareeha…”

“Fareeha doesn’t hate you,” said Angela as she casually tidied up her hair. “She’s just doing what she feels is right for her.” That simple comment was as honest as Angela had felt in months.

“Meh…” replied Ana, unintentionally channeling her daughter’s mannerisms.

“And why would I hate you?” Angela kept her tone natural, not wanting to send things over the edge. They often took turns playing the mature one. It became second nature. And yet lately, neither one of them really took on that role.

“Because of what I’m about to tell you…” groaned Ana.

“Yes?”

“I just spent a long evening with Reyes and Morrison.”

“Oh.” She didn’t sound phased, but it hurt. The hurt wasn’t overwhelming, but sudden like the sting of a slap to the face. But much like a slap to the face, the hurt faded rather quickly.

“I told myself I was just going to watch. But then I realized that was just as bad, so I went further...why not, right?”said Ana in a condescending tone.

Angela didn’t know how mad she should be. Even after almost four years of being together, they’d never really had any major conflicts, just day to day disagreements and butting heads: nagging Angela about working herself too hard, commenting on Ana’s weak attention span, that sort of thing. For the first few years of their private relationship, Ana had made it clear that she still spent special time with Reinhardt, Reyes, Morrison, and perhaps others. Angela was just her special little angel in a vast harem of colleagues: the young booty that came baggage free. But now Ana was quickly creating that baggage herself.

Angela and Ana had recently come to an agreement. Ana would cut off her extra sexual relationships. Simple as that. But Angela had gotten so used to sharing Ana. Hearing her confess that she cheated on her didn’t hold the weight that it should.

“I thought I could change for you,” said Ana.

Angela waited patiently. She’d rather let Ana get her feelings out than interrupt her with something she might regret saying.

“It was unfair of me to stop our threesomes with Reinhardt, while I was…doing everything else. I’m losing Fareeha, and I might as well have lost you too.”

“Don’t say that.” Her tender tone dropped, sounding more annoyed as she began to see this as intentionally self destructive behavior. She’d never seen Ana so low. That hurt more than anything else.

“Am I disgusting?”

“Ana stop!”

“I can’t even admit to anyone that we’re together…”

“Ana…”

“Sure Reinhardt knows, but… What would anyone say about us? What would Fareeha think?”

“You’re not disgusting.”

“I’m old enough to be your mother, Angela. Your mother. It hit me… It hit me when you were promoted. I felt a mother’s pride. I couldn’t celebrate with you as your partner, and it felt...wrong.”

“Ana…” She grabbed Ana’s face and stared at her. “Just…shut up.” It was an assertive yet strangely polite “shut up.” She’d be lying if she said she didn’t see Ana as somewhat of a motherly figure. But this wasn’t the time to let that out, no matter how honest she felt she needed to be. “Just stop.”

Ana’s eyes widened, making her tears more obvious. Angela’s demeanor felt refreshingly relaxed and self-assured. Something about the way she had just spoken to her was exactly what Ana needed.

Angela hugged Ana aggressively as if she was attempting to squeeze the sad and self-pity out. Ana broke down and sobbed, letting the last of it out.

“My big stupid girlfriend…” Angela saw no reason to pretend to be madder than she was, whether she was supposed to be or not. “My sad needy lady…”


	5. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 21  
> Angela 26  
> Ana 49

After years of being away from home, one of the first things Fareeha learned to deal with was seeing her mom through other people’s eyes. She had an iconic status in the Egyptian military, and that came with all the pros and cons of celebrity. Fareeha heard her fair share of sexual comments directed at Ana. She wasn’t surprised, but it took her some time to find an appropriate way to react. Most of the comments were more out of admiration than blatant disrespect, so Fareeha tried not to take it personally. People would ask her what Ana was like. Fareeha would shrug and give boring answers that usually left them disappointed. After a while, she was able to separate the persona of Captain Amari from her mom.

Her mind created two separate images: the only real differences being their faces and demeanors. She pictured Captain Amari as a proud figure standing on a hill like some inspirational poster, but her face was covered in shadow. And she pictured her mom as she usually was: still wearing that darn uniform but pacing around in the kitchen or teasing her friends. Despite the distance she sometimes felt as a teenager, Fareeha still had warm and rather normal memories of Ana. But she had to admit, at least to herself, that she began to find the image of Captain Amari just as captivating as everyone around her. Not everything about Ana had to be exaggerated to be exciting. She was good at what she did, and she managed to do it with charisma. She was an accidental celebrity.

Other than her status as Ana’s daughter, Fareeha hadn’t gathered any kind of following. People liked her, and there was a much appreciated lack of drama. And yet despite all that, Fareeha failed to create an inner circle of friends. She still wasn’t the most accomplished person when it came to social situations, and she sometimes felt that people were intimidated by her, which is something she wasn’t used to. On the inside she felt awkward and desperate for friends. But to everyone else, or at least she guessed, she was the tall stoic loner. Poor Fareeha didn’t have the social skills to shake off this image, but she supposed being liked and respected was enough.

Much like Overwatch, Fareeha knew there was a lot of sex going on. It ranged from necessary stress relief to deep romantic relationships. But also like Overwatch, Fareeha felt like she was on the sidelines of it all. Of course before she had an appropriate excuse, there really wasn’t anyone her age at Overwatch at the time, at least no one she was interested in. Angela was out of her age range and out of her league until it was too late.

Fareeha almost felt obligated to get with someone at this point, but not everyone went around labeling themselves. And the women that were at least bi seemed to be paired up. Or maybe not, Fareeha could never tell if she was incredibly perceptive or just projecting assumptions and hopes onto people. Everyone else seemed to end up in relationships and flings so naturally. She was a bit shocked how open people were about it all, not that she hadn’t heard enough back at Overwatch. Sex just happened for people. Fareeha had no idea how to even begin. More than a few guys had hit on her, but that didn’t do her any good. 

One night when she was tired and beyond frustration, she actually considered going through with it. There was at least some bi-curiosity buried in her deep down. Maybe. She’d at least have the thrill and satisfaction of making someone else happy. But she had enough sense and self respect to hold back. It would have done way more harm than good in so many ways, and it wouldn’t have been fair to the guy. Not that most of them would care.

She wasn’t very open about being gay, so there was no real way for them to know. That also meant women were less likely to approach her. Even after building her confidence through her work, Fareeha never felt comfortable flirting. She tried a couple times and was terrible at it. The women either couldn’t tell it was flirting or just thought she was drunk. 

Generally speaking, people respected her, but she never developed her mom’s charm. Fareeha’s idea of “date night” was hiding in her room masturbating. She tried her best to think about anyone other than Angela. She saw many of her new piers in their underwear on a regular basis, so she at least had plenty of pent up inspiration. Her most elaborate fantasy of late was dressing up as her mom and seducing a locker room full of horny young recruits. 

“Fuck, I’m pathetic.”

Fareeha and Ana rarely spoke. Their communication over the last three years consisted of short and fairly impersonal texts. On one occasion when Fareeha had some extended free time, she planned a surprise trip to Overwatch headquarters. But she never made it there. She spent a week at a hotel telling herself “tomorrow for sure” every night. The furthest she got was a bar. She went there every night instead of sucking it up and making that last leg of her trip.

She’d get drunk. Luckily she was a quiet and reserved drunk, but not so much that she didn’t attempt some of her tactless flirting. It went by as a blur. She barely remembered the rejections or how embarrassing they were, and that’s all there was each night. The bar was big and loud enough that she could feel hidden, even when she didn’t move from her seat. She could just shrink away from it all. 

The bartender was an older woman, either in her fifties or sixties—hard for Fareeha to tell in the dim lighting. She had light grey hair tied back in a messy bun. And every time she reached out an arm, Fareeha glanced at her tattoos. She would receive knowing looks from this alluring woman after nearly every failed attempt at flirting.

“I feel I should ask you why you keep coming here,” said the bartender. “It’s been what, six nights?”

“…just like drinking…” Fareeha avoided eye contact and smiled at the glass in front of her face.

“And women, I take it.” The bartender leaned on her elbows and looked across the bar at nothing in particular.

“I guess.”

“You guess?” The bartender looked over at Fareeha and gave her a teasing smile.

“Mhm…” Fareeha felt strangely at ease around this woman, but she still didn’t know what to say. Alcohol could only take her so far.

“That’s your problem. That wishy-washy attitude isn’t going to get you far. Sure, you could find a man that wouldn’t give a damn. You could sit there and be pretty. Wouldn’t matter what you said. He’d be all over you. I’m sure you’ve run into the sort before.”

“Yeah… I don’t mind.” Fareeha took a sip of her drink, even though there was nothing left.

“Young lady,” said the bartender, inching her face closer to Fareeha’s. “You want a woman or not?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Progress.” The bartender turned around and came back to fill Fareeha’s drink. “On me.”

Fareeha looked her in the eyes for the first time as her way of thanking her. She finished the drink and set down the empty glass in front of her.

“If you’d rather not go back home alone—or wherever you’re staying—tonight,” said the bartender, “I’d love it if you’d join me at my place. I’m out in twenty minutes, and I live just around the corner. What do you say to that?”

Normally, Fareeha would find several excuses to avoid something like this, but she found herself agreeing fairly easily. She didn’t have to think or put on an act. This woman let her go along with the flow of their conversation naturally and on her terms, as one-sided as it would seem to most people.

“Sure.” Fareeha awkwardly held back a smile, which the bartender immediately caught.

“It’s a date, young lady.”

The bartender turned around and took care of the last of her duties for the night. Fareeha stayed in her seat feeling genuine and unexpected loneliness just from a few minutes of being apart. But soon enough they left the loud murmur of the bar behind. Fareeha leaned on the bartender, who was only slightly shorter than her, on their way to her place.

With only a few words and helpful hints, Fareeha found herself sitting on the edge of the bartender’s bed.

The older woman took her tank top off. Fareeha knew where this was going but didn’t know if she should stop it. But she also wasn’t sure of the best way of expressing that she wanted it to continue. She found herself trapped in that effortless fling she craved so much.

“Don’t go being this forward when you try to flirt,” the bartender said as she casually took off her bra. “I’m a bit more experienced in that department. Let’s me get away with it, right?”

“Mhm…” Fareeha nodded, suddenly feeling very small and exposed. 

It was as if there were a spotlight on her, expecting some kind of performance out of her. Her hands were on her legs. She sat perfectly still like she was at an important job interview. She felt the buzz of her night of drinking but none of the confidence she was looking for. Her eyes looked away from the topless woman in front of her and instead focused on the things around her room. It was a plain and simple space without many personal items to speak of. It might as well have been a hotel room, but it had a lived-in feel without being messy.

“My name’s Esther by the way.”

Her voice made Fareeha look her way. Esther had strong arms, but her breasts and stomach sagged. Intricate floral patterns mixed with metallic imagery covered most of her arms, and there was another tattoo above her navel. It was a smiling sun.  
Esther poured herself a drink, looking completely confident with herself: everything Fareeha wished she was. She wore nothing but her jeans and her boots. She looked like some sort of pirate queen. She was older than her mom, but Fareeha didn’t care. She was stricken by the woman’s confidence. Even hearing her footsteps quickened Fareeha’s heart rate. 

Fareeha had become rather good at faking her own confidence lately, being around new people actually helped. She didn’t exactly reinvent herself, but she was able to let go of some of her baggage. Being tall and attractive helped with the phony confidence. She wasn’t the dorky kid she used to be or the young and off limits daughter of everyone’s superior officer. People in the Egyptian military didn’t have these past associations with her.

Fareeha wanted to stand up and take this woman she barely knew into her arms, but she could only sit and wait.

Esther walked around the room tidying up or looking for something. Fareeha couldn’t tell. She could barely even make out what she was saying. The poor girl’s head was spinning, but she loved the sound of Esther’s voice.

A burst of confidence pulled Fareeha’s strings and made the dizzy virgin stand up and pull down her pants, panties and all. Having used up her entire confidence reserves, she now sat on the bed almost fearing the moment Esther would turn around. After pouring at least one more drink, Esther finally focused her attention on her. Those few seconds gave Fareeha enough time to question this whole thing, but it was too late.

Thankfully, Esther didn’t make a big show of it. She saw Fareeha’s invitational gesture and got down to business. With her drink set carefully on her end table, Esther got on her knees and gave Fareeha what she’d craved for years.

Fareeha was a little embarrassed by how untidy she was down there (she always told herself she’d do a bit of trimming before letting someone get so close), but Esther dove in without a moment’s hesitation. Fareeha never expected her first time would be so sudden: a spontaneous night with a stranger. It took away from the romance she’d longed for, but she knew most people never got that picture perfect first time anyway. 

She felt the familiar sensation of her lips and clit being stimulated, but her hands were at her sides and not the ones doing the work for a change. It was a bit jarring at first. She felt an urge to cover herself, not that it would help at this point.

Fareeha wasn’t drunk, but she’d had enough to drink to feel a noticeable difference. And yet that didn’t stop her from worrying. She hadn’t taken a shower since early that morning. It was too late to do anything about it, but feeling so aware of that held her back. 

Like nearly every social situation, Fareeha didn’t know what to do with her hands. Leaving them at her sides felt awkward. Putting them anywhere on her own body felt overly vulgar. Putting them on Esther’s head felt like it would be too pushy: a pushiness she didn’t think she’d be able to carry through with backing up.

Fareeha felt self conscious of any sound she made. She controlled her breathing and didn’t say a word. Was that rude? She knew it’d be silly, but her first instinct was to say “thank you.” Despite the stream of worries rushing through her, the sex was good. Real good. She almost smiled at the thought that this was in a way also her first kiss. She accidentally let a little “thank you” slip. It came out like a squeaky whine.

Esther lifted her head and looked up at Fareeha. She smiled and went back down on her. Her lips left soft wet kisses. Fareeha felt the heat warming up her cheeks. She thought about sex all the time, but having it actually happen was hard to process. It felt like it was happening so fast and yet almost in slow motion. She felt like she was receiving an expensive gift that she didn’t feel comfortable accepting or a compliment she felt she didn’t deserve.

Esther pressed her face harder between her legs. Fareeha could feel the breath from Esther’s nose against her coarse hair. The older woman breathed in and moaned.

“Oh, don’t do that…” Fareeha thought to herself, overwhelmed with embarrassment. She was suddenly very aware of how wet and sweaty she was down there, and everywhere. But Esther’s enthusiasm despite all that gave Fareeha some sense of comfort.

Esther let out a satisfied sigh as her tongue took complete control.

Fareeha’s head leaned back. She could feel the sweat collecting on her body and wished she could do something about it. The loud slurping sounds began to help her register that this was really happening. She felt like she should be doing something. But she didn’t know what. Esther seemed more than satisfied with how things were going, but Fareeha felt lost. She felt dizzy. She wanted to scream with joy but also run and hide.

With a grunt, Esther moved away from Fareeha’s dazzled pussy. She joined her on the bed. The older woman looked very pleased with herself, wiping the corner of her mouth with her wrist. Fareeha left her legs spread open, worrying that it would be rude to close them.

They sat side by side: Fareeha with no pants and the bartender with no shirt.

“Here.” Esther handed Fareeha her drink.

Fareeha took it and finished it sip by sip. She had no idea what it was. Her taste in alcohol was rather limited.

“You good to keep going?” asked Esther. “I could do this all night.”

“I…”

“I know I’m probably not your type but…”

“You’re great,” Fareeha said bluntly.

“Well I—.”

Fareeha spun around and got up on the woman’s lap. As seductively as she could, she pulled her top over her head. She removed her bra and let her perky tits hang free in front of her new friend. Fareeha would never admit it to anyone, but she’d always been kind of proud of her breasts. So presenting them to someone took less courage than some of the other leaps she’d been taking that night. Esther took in the sight long enough to appreciate it before grabbing them and taking one in her mouth. She cupped them firmly in her rough hands while licking Fareeha's dark nipple.

That’s when Fareeha’s phone rang. Esther took the noisy device out of Fareeha’s discarded pants. She glanced at the screen. She flipped it over to face Fareeha as if to ask if she wanted to take it. It was Ana.

The mood was gone. Fareeha stood up, still naked, and took the phone. What the fuck?!

“Mum…hey…”

Fareeha paced around the room, looking adorably befuddled. Her perfect athletic body scuffled around the room like a nervous penguin. Esther smiled to herself as she watched her young friend attempt to play it cool.

“I’ve been fine… Yeah… Mhm… What text?”

Esther crept on all fours and kissed Fareeha’s incredibly inviting butt. Fareeha stumbled over her words.

“Sorry… No I can talk…. I just—”

Esther slowly crept up Fareeha’s back, pinning her to the wall. She whispered, “Mommy can call back later. Your new mommy is hungry.”

Fareeha leaned the phone as far away from Esther as she could.

“I’ll have more time to talk tomorrow if… Oh…”

Fareeha rarely spoke to her mom on the phone, and of course she just had to call now. Apparently, she’d texted Ana last night about her “surprise” visit. Must have been when she was drunk. Fareeha was too embarrassed and afraid of offending her friend to shoo her away, and she really did enjoy the attention.

“Tell her she’d be proud of you,” said Esther.

“Yep, yep… Just busy making you proud.” Fareeha managed to jokingly work the request into her talk.

Fareeha’s face was pressed against the wall, and her butt sticking out. Esther squeezed and spread her perfect tight cheeks. Fareeha was so embarrassed by her friend’s choice of spots to explore, and she was trying to think of a way to wrap up her conversation with her mom. As stiff and awkward as their phone conversations could be, she did kind of want to talk to Ana. And she didn’t know when she’d get another chance. She’d given up on the idea of actually visiting Overwatch, even with the realization she’d drunk texted Ana about it. But she also didn’t know when she’d get another chance to have sex. She wasn’t getting off on the embarrassment so much as she was lacking the willpower to stop any of it.

Fareeha was finally able to hang up. She tossed her phone onto the bed. Her moans were suddenly very loud and enthusiastic.

“I could tell you were a momma’s girl,” said Esther, running her hand up Fareeha’s thigh.

“I’m not…”

“But Mommy’s so proud of you.”

“C’mon…” laughed Fareeha, taking her new friend’s teasing rather well. She felt a rush after not being caught during that terrible phone call. Part of her almost looked forward to the day where she could look back on this night and laugh. Maybe she and her mom would even get to the point where she’d feel comfortable sharing this ridiculous story. She’d die of embarrassment if she found out now, but she’d be lying if she thought this wouldn’t make a good story to tell over drinks in the far off future.

“Ask if Mommy’s proud of you…” Esther continued to tease Fareeha with everything at her disposal.

“Are…are you proud, Mommy?” Fareeha couldn’t help but play along.

“Oh yes…” Esther licked up Fareeha’s thigh to the curve of her ass.

“Mommy…”

Esther’s fingers invited themselves in and took over.

Fareeha’s body trembled. She let go and had the best orgasm of her life.

It felt more “earned” than any other. Long lonely nights of frustrated fingering to thoughts of Angela were blissful at the time, but the full body quakes she felt now were something else entirely. A lonely orgasm under her bed sheets couldn’t compare to being naked with another person lapping her up and finger banging her. The sweat on her back that embarrassed her before now only added to the experience. Her orgasm was sending glowing punches of confidence through her like nothing else had. She felt so spoiled and free.

She softly moaned, “Mommy…Mommy…” through her body’s rhythms.

She latched onto Esther’s word choice like a battle cry. “Mommy! Mommy!” For once not caring what anyone else thought, including herself.

Fareeha never used that particular word growing up, so she had no real past associations with it. That didn’t mean she wasn’t aware of the uncomfortable juxtaposition of screaming that after the phone call she’d just had. But she was in the moment.

Fareeha’s body took her for another ride with one more intense orgasm. Esther’s face was buried in her ass. Fareeha’s legs barely held her up. Her face pressed firmly against the wall.

After all the bliss and screaming was finished, the sturdy old woman guided Fareeha to a comfy spot on the bed. Fareeha collapsed onto a pillow and smiled. Esther got up behind her, spooning her young friend. The bartender still wore her jeans and boots. She sighed as she clung to Fareeha’s naked body. Her rough fingers tickled the lines between Fareeha’s abs.

Fareeha knew nothing else would come from this, but she held onto this perfect feeling for as long as she could.


	6. A Friendly Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 22  
> Angela 27  
> Ana 50

Fareeha got the nerve and the time to make a trip to Overwatch. A year had passed since her original plans. That one phone call had set up an imaginary barrier for her. For months, contact with her mother and anyone else from the old team had gone from rare to nearly nonexistent. But given their line of work, that wasn't particularly strange. At the very least, everyone knew Fareeha was alive.

Her one-night stand slowly grew into something that embarrassed her. The things she'd said, the suddenness of it all... Nothing really came out of it: in terms of a relationship or the permanent confidence boost she was hoping for. The day after, she'd felt like she could rush back to her barracks and fuck every woman there. That feelings wore off fast. Poor Fareeha just went back to lots and lots of masturbation.

When she finally arrived back at Overwatch, the only familiar faces there to greet her were Angela and Reinhardt. Fareeha stood in the doorway, looking around as they rushed over to her. She wore a simple blue top and black pants: the unofficial Amari colors. She needed this to be casual. Making a fuss over military formalities would only remind her of the time and distance between them. 

It'd barely been four years, but somehow Fareeha had expected the place to be noticeably different. There were a couple new recruits wandering around, but that was about it. Everyone else was off on various missions. Fareeha wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

She tried not to show her excitement as Angela and Reinhardt made their way over to her. Reinhardt of course hugged her, immediately commenting on how much she'd grown. Truthfully, Fareeha was barely any taller. But a bit of muscle may have added some height in Reinhardt's eyes. He gave her impressive biceps a few playful punches, chuckling and already talking her ear off. She'd missed this.

Like Fareeha said, there was no real difference in her height, but almost she felt that there was when Angela came in for a hug. Fareeha felt so tall. A slightly embarrassing rush of pride hit Fareeha just for that fact. Angela seemed so short. Looking both professional and adorable, the giddy blonde wrapped her arms around her old friend. The desperate teen in the back of Fareeha's mind beamed with a sense of dreams fulfilled. They'd hugged countless times over the years, but distance and time added something. The new somewhat mature Fareeha swatted her old delusions away.

Angela squeezed her arms around Fareeha's waist and rocked side to side, laughing almost as loudly as Reinhardt. Fareeha felt like such a creep for getting even slightly aroused by what was happening. She wanted to hit the reset button on this reunion. A friendly pat on the shoulder would have sufficed.

"My little Amari," said Angela. She pulled back. Her hands now locked onto Fareeha's face. Angela stared at her and let out a silent scream of joy. "Look at you."

"I really don't look that different." Fareeha was doomed to a life of being a kid in everyone's eyes.

As a matter of fact, Angela barely looked any older either. Fareeha almost hated her for still being so gorgeous. 

They spent the afternoon catching up and relaxing in the main barracks. Reinhardt quickly found himself caught up in something else and had to leave the two of them. Fareeha found it much harder to relax all of a sudden. Thankfully, Angela was too busy talking and smiling to notice.

Their leisurely walk around Overwatch headquarters eventually led to Angela's office. Still doing most of the talking, Angela failed to notice the picture on her desk she'd forgotten to hide. But the moment Fareeha's eyes locked onto it, Angela froze then immediately went into a mini panic.

"Oops!" she shrieked, slapping the framed photo off her desk. It hit the floor face up.

Fareeha stood beside her friend, unable to gauge the best way to handle this.

"Angela..."

The flustered doctor bent over to clean up the non-existent broken class. "How'd that happen?" she asked nervously.

"You don't—"

"So tell me again about your military friends." Angela picked up the frame and paced around the room, too befuddled to find a place to put it.

"Angela, it's alright." Fareeha raised her hands in an awkward attempt to calm her.

"I can't wait to meet them all."

"Angela! I already know."

"Sorry. I'm repeating myself."

"No. That's not—" Fareeha's hands were closing into loose fists.

"So," said Angela. "Why don't we just leave? My office is boring."

"Angela!" Fareeha stood over her. Angela was seconds away from dropping the frame in the trash. "I know... about you and Mum." 

Fareeha gently pulled the frame away from Angela, which had wound up clutched to her chest. The photo was of Ana and Angela at the beach. Ana had her arm over Angela's shoulder and was giving her a kiss on the cheek. Angela was laughing and had her hand pressed to Ana's chest.

"How?" was all Angela could say.

"I could tell." Fareeha didn't feel the need to beat around the bush.

"Oh..." Angela seemed like she had paragraphs of material planned to explain and justify the situation, but Fareeha had just knocked her script out of her hands.

"I won't lie and say I'm completely onboard but..." Fareeha always struggled finding the right thing to say, and this was one of those times where everything had to be perfect. She wanted to continue her casual attitude about this visit without being dismissive of this breakthrough.

"I didn't expect you to be," said Angela, almost sounding relieved that there was some predictable discomfort. "And I was planning on telling you...in a less chaotic way." She gently nudged the trash can away.

"So she was alright with you telling me this on your own?" Fareeha sounded like she was ready to scold her mother's selfishness.

"Do you really think her being here would make it easier?" Angela's sudden familiar and joking tone put them both at ease.

"Yeah, guess not." Fareeha leaned in, enjoying the dissolving tension. Being able to talk to Angela as an old friend and fellow adult rather than just a past crush was great. But it still took some getting used to. "You aren't getting married, are you?" 

"What?" Angela gasped.

Fareeha laughed and patted Angela on the shoulder.

Now that the drama was over, the two of them left Angela's boring office. Their next stop was the Amari household.

\------------------------------------

"Her missions get longer. She gets more distant..." said Angela, realizing this wasn't news to Fareeha. "You know. The same."

Fareeha leaned back in her chair. Something was different. She wasn't a passive kid tagging along and sitting on the edge of conversations anymore. That pesky age gap that tortured her not that long ago seemed less significant.

"Best not to expect too much from her," she said, sounding much more biting than she intended.

"Maybe," said Angela in a more positive and accepting tone.

After a quick tea break in the kitchen, they headed upstairs. Ana's love of the drink rubbing off on Angela wasn't brought up.

"So I took your old room..." said Angela.

Fareeha couldn't help but assume Angela spent very few nights actually sleeping in here: an unwelcome thought she did her best to deal with. Fareeha struggled more with repressing her own late night activities; which went on in that very room, on that very bed, while thinking of the very person next to her.

"This is all very strange, isn't it?" said Angela, looking rather sheepish despite her calmed nerves since the picture frame incident

"Yeah, but it's nice too." Fareeha tried her best to think of the more wholesome side of the situation.

"You dress the same," Angela said almost out of nowhere.

"Hm?" Fareeha looked down as if she'd forgotten what she put on that morning. "Yeah I guess."

What made her look like a sloppy and lazy teen now managed to make her look like a cool and casual adult. It was amazing what a bit of muscle and a dash of faked confidence could do.

Leaning in with a gasp and grabbing Fareeha by the arms, Angela blurted out, "So I bet you have a charming boyfriend by now." She was the queen of trying to change the subject, even when it didn't need changing.

"Boyfriend?" Fareeha almost asked but held herself back. Angela, you clueless wonderful idiot. Ana truly was the only person that knew. Everyone else just assumed Fareeha was into guys. Was she really that hard to read?

"Well, I met this woman..." That was Fareeha's subtle yet completely direct way of correcting Angela.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry. Why would I even assume..?"

"Because I suck at expressing myself." Fareeha loved being able to admit that.

"No you don't." Almost visibly switching gears. "So what's she like? Can I meet her?"

"Didn't work out."

"Oh no!" Angela cried out half upset and half playfully dramatic. She could see the redness in Fareeha's cheeks and the smile that she was holding back. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah. No drama. Just a thing."

"Little Fareeha!" said Angela, poking Fareeha teasingly. "'Just a thing' she says."

"Yeah, just a thing," Fareeha chuckled, moving back as if Angela's poke was super strong.

They were all smiles now. It was hard not to see a bit of Ana in Angela's reaction. Fareeha half expected Angela to ask her for juicy details. She couldn't get upset though. Angela seemed so happy.

Despite all the smiles, Fareeha having her sexuality out in the open suddenly made her self-conscious of her body language. No matter what she did with her arms, she felt like she was showing off. Nearly any position other than letting them sit perfectly straight at her sides showed off how muscular they were. 

"Oh my god, she's going to think I'm trying to come on to her." Fareeha wished she'd worn something with longer sleeves. She spent the rest of the afternoon with her hands clasped behind her back whenever possible. "Great... Now it looks like I'm puffing out my chest." But she stuck with hiding her arms.

Fareeha became extra conscious of where her eyes wandered too. She went from being at ease around Angela to being on high alert. Thankfully, there were enough memories around the Amari home to at least pretend to be looking at instead. But now Fareeha could feel herself blush every time she made eye contact with Angela. Looking away only made it worse, and looking down just invited new problems. 

Angela's breasts weren't particularly large or exposed, but they were there. The boobs Fareeha envied and daydreamed about as a teen. Now Fareeha was 22. The fact that another woman's breasts still made her this uncomfortable made her feel like she'd made zero progress in life as and adult. She wanted to collapse on the floor and just give up on everything right then and there.

Angela seemed blind to Fareeha's growing anxiety though. She just looked straight into Fareeha's eyes when she spoke, so excited she was even there. The mood hadn't been ruined.

Going down the hall, Fareeha walked by an unfamiliar photo on the wall. It looked very recent. Ana was lifting Angela in her arms. Angela was laughing. They practically looked like a bride and groom off to... Not something Fareeha wanted to think about. But the sight of a newer photo of her mother reminded her how long it'd been since they actually been in the same room.

"Just you?" Fareeha asked.

"Hm?" Angela stopped and turned to her.

Fareeha's instincts were to backtrack, but she followed through with her difficult and sudden question. "You're the only one she's seeing, right?"

Angela paused for a moment, remembering not so distant problems. "Yes. Just me."

"Good."

Fareeha looked satisfied with the response and continued down the hall. But Angela felt odd having to lie. After catching up over the last few hours and opening up about so many things, Angela still held back some information. Her relationship with Ana was officially just the two of them. After all of Ana's heartfelt confessions and promises, in the end she couldn't really keep them.

Angela and Fareeha walked past Ana's room, a difficult memory of catching Ana with McCree fresh in Angela's mind. It'd been months, and what little anger she had had settled. But Fareeha's presence somehow brought up some bitterness, as if Angela was realizing she deserved more from Ana. 

For a moment she wondered how Fareeha would react, but she already knew. Fareeha would strap on a jet pack and find Ana to give her a stern talking to. Even in Fareeha's awkward teen years, Angela witnessed her fair share of mother-daughter arguments. They tended to start when Fareeha was fed up with some of Ana's less than admiral traits. 

Angela didn't know how to explain the bigger picture to Fareeha yet. Ana and Angela built their relationship on genuine love and respect, but Ana was a complicated woman. Or maybe Angela described her that way as an excuse for her shortcomings.

Ana rarely did anything to intentionally hurt people she cared about. Shed loved life and wanted to share that enthusiasm with everyone. Even though she knew it wasn't true, Angela still could't fight the notion that she was just another notch in Ana's belt. The older Amari had slept with at least four other members of the team, and it was unclear how much everyone else knew. Ana joked and gossiped, while Angela tended to stay out of all that.

Fareeha and Angela went back down to the kitchen. Fareeha sat down at the family table and sighed like she'd just been on a long hike. But she seemed more content than exhausted. She leaned back, not saying a word. Angela knew her well enough to tell that this silence was her way of being relaxed.

Poor Angela couldn't help but remember the time Ana had taken her right there on that table. It was over a year ago, but she felt the urge to clean it one extra time. Thankfully, Fareeha's relaxed attitude helped Angela calm those pesky nerves. The young Amari looked so much like Ana and yet not at all. Angela began to realize she was glad Ana wasn't there. That reunion could come later. Nice and separate.

Fareeha said something about tea, but Angela didn't hear her. Her thoughts were beginning to trap her. Some of her anxiety about her relationship with Ana was bubbling up again.

Ana's initial reaction to being caught had made it seem like that was her plan all along. She'd been leaving subtle hints that she was at least casually interested in McCree. Of course he was young enough to be her son and the same age as Angela. And yet that never came up, even after Ana seemed oh so conflicted about that very same issue with Angela.

Angela nodded to another one of Fareeha's questions without really hearing it. She sat at the table while Fareeha got up to do something.

To be fair to McCree, Ana had lied to him, telling him she and Angela had agreed to a few casual flings and threesomes. Angela at least took comfort in the fact that Ana seemed so eager to share the experience with her.

Thinking about this sort of thing while Fareeha was visiting was unacceptable. Angela almost attempted to literally shake the thoughts out of her head. They wouldn't leave her alone.

The day after Angela caught them had been filled with a mix of thanks and apologies from Ana. There was no doubt in Angela's mind that Ana truly loved her. But how much? Angela didn't like wondering who was being the unfair one. Her or Ana? Ana was honest about her desires but had broken her promise on more than on occasion. Angela had given in and joined her and McCree. But was it right to dump such immediate regret on Ana? Angela could have said no.

As a doctor, Angela knew she couldn't cross these kinds of boundaries. But she also didn't like the idea of having a steady relationship with someone that went off and did this kind of thing without her.

She'd considered breaking up with Ana on more than one occasion. Stress and complications were beginning to overpower love. Ana was set in her ways, and Angela felt like she was holding her back. Ana took what she wanted, while Angela felt the need to scramble to hold everything together. If only she could tell Fareeha even a fraction of this. It wasn't really her business, but Angela couldn't keep it to herself forever.

Angela stood up to wash her hands. Seeing a hint of something off in her eyes, Fareeha followed her. When Angela turned to dry her hands, Fareeha put her arms around her.

The way Fareeha hugged her... Angela almost had to cry. It'd been so long since Ana had hugged her like that. Usually their hugs were so sexually charged. Not that Angela had really objected to that, but feeling the difference now was so jarring. Fareeha wasn't grabbing her ass or whispering into her ear. When she let go, Angela's hands lingered on her arms.

\------------------------------------

Somewhere else. Somewhere private. Almost simultaneous with Angela's anxiety, Ana was letting her down again. She was letting herself down too and possibly Overwatch as a whole from some's perspective. Stretching the limits of Angela's trust was one thing, associating this closely with a questionable individual was another. 

Very few members of Overwatch liked working with Moira. Her methods were extreme to say the least. Reyes trusted her enough, or at least their ability to keep her in check. But having her even secretly connected to Overwatch left many feeling uneasy.

Deep down, Ana knew she was messing up. As a leader, she should be keeping an eye on such a volatile person, not turning their strained relationship into yet another fling.

Moira leaned back in her chair, arms folded behind her head. She wore nothing but a small black bra. Between her legs was the esteemed Captain Amari, still wearing her blue uniform.

With a satisfied groan, Moira leaned forward and gripped the chair's armrests. Pulling away, Ana let the woman's cock let loose on her face.

"I needed that," said Ana, catching her breath and wiping the cum away from her eyes.

"And here I thought you were doing me a favor," said Moira. She stood up, stretching elegantly; her tall slender frame standing over the captain. Her almost ballet-like pose quickly changed to her slouching back in her chair and wiping her cock with a towel. "Time enough for one more?"

Ana almost said yes. But part of her loved being left wet and untouched. Maybe by denying herself her own orgasm, she could rationalize what she was doing. Remaining true to her original intentions, Ana stood up. Thankful she hadn't undressed, she was able to hold herself back and leave.

"Another time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took much longer than expected, but I hope you all enjoy it. ^_^


	7. Hard at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 22  
> Angela 27  
> Ana 50  
> Moira 38

Angela never got used to having Moira around. It wasn't exactly a regular occurrence, but it was becoming more frequent over the last few months. The family vibe of the headquarters felt off when she was around. People watched what they said around Moira, as if she might report it to some unknown entity. She'd been brought in for another special mission, which Angela could only assume meant more injured friends.

Moira walked down the hall beside Ana, looking calm and refined compared to the boisterous energy Ana was emitting. It was like the captain was cranking up her personality to either impress or subdue the geneticist. Ana was usually the only one that didn't put on a more professional face when Moira got involved. They looked like an odd yet matching pair with their berets.

Hearing Ana's voice, Angela had naturally stepped out of her office. Her hair was tied back, and she wore her boring yet almost stylish lab coat. Moira noticed her first.

"Dr. Ziegler," she said in that completely polite and unassuming way she always did.

Angela had no real reason to dislike her. Their conflicting opinions never developed into debates. Moira always presented herself so calmly and rarely did anything to antagonize her in general, and yet there was that unease when she was around. Angela just couldn't help getting worked up. She kept it to herself though.

"O'Deorain," Angela answered somewhat coldly.

"Moira and I are getting drinks," said Ana, sounding like she was intentionally deepening her voice for whatever reason. "Care to join?"

Angela almost commented on how early it was to be drinking, and it was rare for anyone (even Ana) to get this chummy with Moira. But then Angela turned to the clock behind her and realized it was nearing midnight. Her unfinished work called to her.

"No thank you," she said, immediately regretting it. Her answer was so instinctual, but she didn't want the embarrassment of correcting herself by changing her mind so suddenly. Not that she really cared what Moira thought of her.

"Suit yourself," said Ana, continuing down the hall.

Bowing ever so slightly, "Doctor," said Moira before following Ana.

Angela almost followed them. Her work could wait. Truthfully, she'd been daydreaming for the last few hours anyway.

After weeks of being away and doing nothing other than being Captain Amari, Ana needed extra time to be Ana, whatever that meant at this point. She swung her empty wine bottle like a mini baseball bat.

She waited a few minutes to see if Angela was going to show up. Standing in the doorway, she stared out toward the building where her office was. After giving up, Ana went upstairs to her room: the room she often shared with Angela. Despite being an official couple, they didn't always share a bedroom. Angela needed privacy when she slept and had her own rituals and sleep schedule. 

Ana walked in and left the door open behind her. Moira was lying naked on her side with her ass facing Ana. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the captain.

"Would you be so kind?" asked Moira, trailing her finger along her tight ass.

Ana dropped to her knees and crawled over to the bed, not bothering to undress. She climbed up onto the bed like she was in the middle of combat. She went straight into licking Moira's ass. Without a word, Ana pushed the doctor onto her stomach to get better access. Moira raised her ass to accommodate her. Her cock hung between her legs, twitching up to its full length.

Angela sat at her desk, trying not to regret staying behind. Her mind raced to remember what she'd even been working on. Unwelcome thoughts of Moira's smile kept poking away at her concentration. She stared at her computer screen trying to read the same sentence over and over, but she was hearing Moira's voice reading it in her mind. That infuriatingly soothing voice.

Moira groaned with satisfaction while Ana milked her. The Captain's tongue still prodding her ass.

"I want to finish inside you," Moira whispered rather casually.

Ana pulled back instantly and began tugging at her pants and kicking off her boots.

Angela hated thinking about Moira. Such a shady person didn't deserve this much attention. But she also hated thinking such judgmental thoughts. She barely knew her, and Moira's relationship with Ana was only an assumption. It was a safe assumption based on how well Angela knew Ana but still an assumption. Drinking with an occasional partner wasn't the end of the world.

Drool escaped Ana's dazed grin, staining her pillow. Moira rested on her knees, back completely straight. Her hands gripped Ana's thick ass as she thrust into her. The smacking of their thighs could be heard throughout the house.

Realizing she wasn't getting anymore work done that night, Angela pushed herself away from her desk. Just as her chair rolled a few inches, a message from Fareeha appeared on her screen. Her arms almost flailing to grip the edge of the desk, Angela pulled herself back to click the notification.

Fareeha: You actually awake?

Angela smiled. But she hesitated to reply. She didn't want to encourage Fareeha to stay up this late, but she didn't want to ignore her either.

Angela: I just woke up and noticed my computer was still on.

Fareeha: Liar.

Angela's smile wouldn't go away. Fareeha slowly making her way back into her life had been such a treat.

Angela: Go to bed, young lady!

Fareeha: My mum made it back today, right?

Angela: Yes. She's back.

Moira's chest pressed against Ana's back. Her steady and graceful thrusts evolved into sporadic and needy bucking. She wrapped an arm underneath Ana and reached up to caress her neck. Her nose pressed into Ana's greying hair. Her fingernails began to dig into Ana's neck.

"Not so tight," gasped Ana.

Moira took her hand away from Ana's neck completely. She straightened herself up again, grabbing Ana's ass and doing her best to slow her pace. But Ana reacted by smashing her hips against her. With a soft moan, Moira looked back toward the open bedroom door.

Fareeha: Is it weird that I don't really want to talk to her right now?

Angela: No.

Fareeha: "Not in the mood" is really what I meant. I guess...

Angela: Talk to her when you're ready. Just don't shut her out.

Fareeha: Wasn't planning to.

Angela: I know. Just make some time to talk to her. Even if you have to force yourself a little.

Fareeha: Do you two still talk?

Angela: Of course.

Fareeha: I mean...like a lot?

Angela: What do you consider "a lot"?

Fareeha: Like enough...

Angela: No need to worry. Soon I'll be your stepmother, and you'll regret encouraging our relationship.

Fareeha: Please don't.

Angela: Kidding.

Angela looked at the photos next to her computer. They were both new. One was a selfie of her and Ana kissing. It looked a little forced. She was thinking of replacing it with the one of them at the beach. The other photo was a candid one of Fareeha that Angela had taken during her last visit. She was sitting at the kitchen table, nothing fancy. Angela caught herself gazing at it in the middle of her work. Of course it was because she was so glad to have Fareeha around again. 

Now she was looking back and forth between the photo and her chat with Fareeha, almost trying to make it seem like she was there. Angela wanted to hear her voice, but Fareeha preferred talking in text.

The look on Fareeha's face kept bringing Angela back to the photo: a sort of vulnerable confidence Angela already knew Fareeha possessed, but seeing it there was truly striking. She was also able to admire how much Fareeha had grown without the awkwardness of staring while she was actually in the room. But Angela stopped herself from thinking too hard about how strong her shoulders looked.

Moira spanked Ana's ass with her limp cock, savoring every jiggle. The result of her orgasm dripped from Ana's pussy onto the sheets. Ana pulled her pillows closer to her and collapsed onto the wet sticky bed with an exhausted roar. Moira slid off the bed and stretched, ignoring the cum dripping onto Ana's floor.

"I take it Ms. Ziegler won't be joining us?" asked Moira, finally wiping her cock clean with a towel.

"I doubt it," said Ana with her face nestled between the cleavage of her bed's pillows.

"Hm..."

"Disappointed?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Ana flipped onto her back, lazily touching herself while Moira paced around the room.

"If we're lucky," said Ana, "I could maybe get McCree over here. The night is young, my dear."

"Not my type," said Moira, admiring a photo and setting it back down. "Ms. Ziegler still lives here, doesn't she?"

"Yes. But if she's not back by this hour, it's because she's fallen asleep at her office."

Angela realized she'd been staring at Fareeha's photo for too long. Fareeha's last message sat there unanswered. "She probably thinks she's annoying me," thought Angela.

Angela: So sorry. Back from a restroom break.

Fareeha: No problem. I should be heading to bed anyway.

Damn. She saw through the lie.

Angela: Okay. Goodnight.

A conversation cut too short. "But Fareeha needs her sleep," Angela said to herself. Though she didn't want to leave things with such an impersonal reply.

Angela: Lovely chatting with you, sweetie!

She used to call Fareeha that all the time. Such a common word. But seeing it in text, and after years had passed, it seemed painfully loaded. Fareeha would either read it as condescending or borderline flirtatious.

Fareeha: Thanks, Doc. You too.

Or she'd respond like an adult and not bat an eye at an old generic nickname. Thank goodness. But that simple and a mature response awoke something in Angela. One more time, her eyes went back to that photo of Fareeha. Angela's fatigue kept her from holding back as she fell into a lucid dream. Her hand moved her computer mouse around as her mind played out a scene of her dragging and dropping Fareeha's clothes away. She snapped herself out of the inappropriate dream, disgusted with herself.


	8. The Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current character ages:  
> Fareeha 24  
> Angela 29  
> Ana 52  
> Moira 40

Fareeha: I don't wanna talk about work...

Her bluntness only made Angela want to pry even more. But if she was being honest with herself, Angela didn't really want to talk about work either. There was a tension in the air at Overwatch that she'd never felt before. She isolated herself more and more, retreating to her office after nearly every mission whether she had something to do or not. Truthfully, she usually ended up waiting for a message from Fareeha. Sometimes it was difficult to transition from the endless duties of Overwatch to the short breaths of alone time in between.

Angela: We don't have to.

Angela tried to get comfortable in her creaky and worn out office chair. It didn't help that she hadn't removed the entirety of her Valkyrie suit.

Fareeha: Thanks. How're you and Mum doing?

What did she mean by that? Did she mean in general or as a couple? Despite Fareeha's acceptance of their relationship, it still seemed like a touchy subject. It rarely came up.

Angela: We're doing well.

Angela realized talking about Ana might as well be talking about work. Lately the only times they interacted were during missions or during their rare opportunities for sex. Not many chances for fun or appropriate stories for Ana's daughter to hear.

Fareeha: I miss her cooking...

Angela: Am I allowed to tell her that?

Fareeha: Go ahead. If she's around the next time I visit, maybe she'll make something.

Fareeha's visits were few and far between. She and Ana only crossed paths once. They had time for a slightly awkward hug and a goodbye before Ana had to leave. The two of them only exchanged the occasional message.

Angela: She will be. We can find a time. I'm sure of it.

Neither of them typed anything for almost a minute. Angela didn't want the conversation to end, but she was tired. She wanted something fun to talk about: something to bring out the Fareeha she loved talking to. But she could tell Fareeha was just as tired. They both just went through the motions, waiting for the other to spark up a more engaging conversation.

With a short and disappointing goodbye, they left each other alone for the night. Angela turned off her computer. It always hurt a little. She felt like she had more to say, even when she couldn't think of a single thing. She could easily keep talking to Fareeha on her phone if she wanted to, but at that point she'd feel like she was just annoying her.

Angela left her office feeling hollow. She stood in the middle of the dimly lit and abandoned hallway, without her wings or halo. Listening to the echoing sound of her boots on the floor, she made her way to the armory. 

Thoughts of Fareeha bounced in her head. They weren't anything in particular, just a general sense of longing. She felt an unexpected rush of excitement as she removed her suit. Subconsciously wishing for an audience. Not that there was anything sensual about clumsily removing the elegant yet cumbersome suit. Thankfully, she had someone waiting for her when she got home to scratch this troublesome itch.

\---------

"Fuck yeah..." Ana moaned, as if she were seeing Angela's ass for the first time. She pulled down her tight black thong and kicked her thighs. The couple were relatively fresh off of a recent argument, but Angela could never stay mad at Ana when she was close enough to touch her.

In the heat of the moment, Ana had forgotten to move her photos out of view. It was a habit Angela had always appreciated. No matter how spontaneous their fucking was, Ana always managed to remember to hide the wholesome family photos: instant mood killers that they were.

But Angela was trapped in bliss with a photo of Fareeha staring almost directly at her. It was one Ana had always found amusing. It was maybe a year before Fareeha left Overwatch. The young Amari was sulking on the couch, giving her mom a look of annoyance while her picture was taken.

That little window into the past gave Mercy a sick thrill she usually would take no part in. It was as close as she'd ever get to having Fareeha see her in such a compromising position. The very thought of being so vulnerable around Fareeha was thrilling as it was distressing. The endearingly miffed look on Fareeha's face egged her on. The photo came from such an odd time in their lives. After their big-sister little-sister relationship had somewhat dissolved, but before the maturity of their newly formed adult friendship.

Angela felt herself blush. She hadn't felt this way since the time Reinhardt fucked her while Ana watched. But that was just part of a planned threesome. This was something else entirely.

Ana played with her ass, spanking and kisses her cheeks while she whispered things Angela couldn't make out. If only Angela had the self control to look away or think of something else, anything else. But Ana had brought her to her special place, and those locked away thoughts of Fareeha had invaded.

"No..." Angela gasped softly, scolding herself. But that's as much as she could do, and Ana didn't seem to hear her. Poor Angela was beginning to understand some of Ana's weaker moments and poor decisions.

Did Fareeha ever have similar thoughts? In her hazy state of arousal, Angela hoped so. Their age gap was slowly becoming less and less meaningful. But looking at this old photo gave Angela the rare opportunity to feel like the dirty old woman. Seeing the younger image of Fareeha reminded Angela just how much...larger her arms had gotten.

She bit her lip and rocked her body, exaggerating the bouncing of her breasts. Opening her mouth, she let out a soft invitational moan to Fareeha's photo.

"You like that?" asked Ana, taking a break.

"No, ma'am!" Angela blurted out, as if she'd been caught in some unspeakable act, which she may as well have.

"Hm?" Ana sounded amused, as if Angela was teasing her or setting up a challenge.

Angela averted her eyes. She employed her nearly foolproof way of muffling her urges: thinking about medical procedures. While Ana continued to spank her, Angela ignored everything and focused on the most nonsexual ideas of the human body she could think of. Her metaphorical doctor's hat helped calm her down from the disgusting fantasy she had the nerve to indulge in.

Angela turned around and pounced on Ana. She froze for a moment, suddenly feeling even more exposed. She could almost feel Fareeha's eyes glaring at her from behind. Her wet pussy facing directly at the photo, while the eyes of Fareeha's mother gazed up at her.

"Something on your mind?" asked Ana, waiting for Angela to do something other keeping her pinned down.

Angela quickly put her hand over Ana's mouth. With an amused sound of approval, Ana continued to wait. Angela was putting herself on trial internally. She wanted to turn the photo of Fareeha away, but drawing attention to it at this point would make things worse. She'd nearly tipped herself over the edge at the thought of both Amari's looking at her at the same time. Just looking.

Angela's self restraint was taking a leave of absence that night. She quickly turned around and sat on Ana's face. Like a parent forcing their child to smoke an entire pack of cigarettes, Angela made herself look Fareeha's photo in the eye while she rode her mother's face. Although, telling herself this was a form of punishment may have only been an excuse. Knowing Ana was completely in the dark brought more than enough guilt. Nearly bringing herself to tears, Angela came. Falling forward, she looked down at the wrinkled bedsheets, finally taking her eyes off of the disapproving gaze of Fareeha.

Ana smacked her open palms against Angela's soft cheeks. She lapped up her girl's juices and moaned. Angela taking charge was always a special treat.

"Ready for bed or ready for more?" a common question from Ana.

Trying her best not to start sobbing, Angela quickly said "bed."

\---------

"Any news from Fareeha?" asked Ana, twirling Angela's hair around her finger.

"You haven't heard from her?" 

Angela's back was turned to Ana. She'd been able to suppress her tears. It was a harmless fantasy and moment of mental exploration, which she had no intent of revisiting. Returning to reality and talking about Fareeha actually helped ease her mind.

"I don't want to nag her," said Ana. "Besides, I can still get most things from you, can't I?"

"I think she still misses Overwatch."

"Did she say that?" Ana moved in closer, gently rubbing her hand against Angela's stomach.

"Yes and no. It just seems like she's lacking true emotional support over there."

"I thought her team liked her." Ana kissed Angela's ear.

"It sounds like they do, but purely in a professional sense," said Angela, taking a moment to rub her heel against Ana's leg. "I don't think she gets out much socially."

"We do have a unique sense of community here. You can't expect everyone else to be like that."

Angela knew it was best to avoid the topic of Overwatch as much as possible with Ana. Even if Ana seemed open about it, Angela could tell there was a hint of regret in her words. Ana was too proud to admit it made more sense to let Fareeha come back to Overwatch if she wanted to. Her reasoning from years ago was no longer relevant. But they both knew Fareeha had enough of her own pride to keep her from returning for good.

"Maybe she'll surprise us and bring a boyfriend over next time she's here," said Ana.

Angela almost forgot Ana had no idea about Fareeha's sexuality. She didn't want to correct her. That was Fareeha's choice, but it pained her to be reminded how distant Ana could be towards her daughter, no matter how concerned she actually was.

A sudden blue light lit up behind Angela, she flipped over to face Ana. She was holding her phone above her and typing quickly with both thumbs. Her eyes squinted against the harshness of the screen. Angela wanted to scold her for messaging one of her other lovers while she was right there, so she did.

"Please don't do that." Angela tried to make her voice sound as serious as possible.

"Hm?"

"You're talking to McCree, aren't you?"

Ana chuckled. "No, dear. He and I have been professional as of late."

"Reinhardt?"

"Just friends."

Oddly enough, Angela immediately believed her.

"So, who?"

"A very naughty girl that should be sleeping."

Angela sighed and almost laughed.

"Make yourself decent," said Ana, leaning over to her and holding her phone above them.

"What?" Angela barely had time to pull the sheets over her exposed chest before Ana took the photo. "Don't send that!" Angela shouted in a mix of amusement and rage.

Ana was laughing harder than Angela had heard her in some time. She'd clearly already sent it. 

"It's fine," said Ana. "It only shows our faces." Ana presented the screen to her, showing the blurry and poorly lit image: Ana grinning and Angela wide-eyed. "We could be sitting fully clothed on the couch for all she knows."

Despite that possibility, Angela quickly grabbed her phone and sent Fareeha a message of her own.

Angela: I am so so sorry.

Fareeha: Hit her with a pillow for me.

Angela smiled and did just that.


End file.
